


How Close is Too Close?

by MinorObsessiveTendencies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Age Difference, Albus knows Newt, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Boys In Love, Consent, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Grinding, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Young Albus Dumbledore, didn't plan that, just happened, like better than anyone, mentions of hogwarts, more than a hug, newt scamander gets a hug, slight professor kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorObsessiveTendencies/pseuds/MinorObsessiveTendencies
Summary: Newt and Albus and some of their moments together :)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have several ideas started, this is just the one that panned out first. Any ideas or requests you can think of for these two, feel free to mention!
> 
> Hope its okay for now, I plan to add more regularly. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes home late. But he still comes home to Albus. Aaaand he makes up for it ;)

Albus rolled over in his bed again. He was unaccustomed to having so much space to himself. Usually he had a certain redhead fighting to stick as close to his body as possible. Or, the flip side, trying to shove Albus out of the bed and taking up as much space as humanly possible while somehow still looking as small and young and vulnerable as ever.

Both were endearingly frustrating to Albus. Much like the man himself tended to be, just in general.

Speaking of Newt, the man in question had been moving about the bedroom attempting to stay quiet while undressing and redressing for bed. Albus watched his pale skin brighten the room where the moonlight struck him. Freckles gave the appearance of a slight tan, although Albus had seen them up close enough to know better. He considered himself very fortunate to have such knowledge of such a lovely man.

Such a gorgeous creature. As though the thought summoned his attention, Newt turned to face the bed. He was just finishing putting up his clothing from the day. Albus smiled at the gesture. He knew Newt wasn't the tidiest of people, preferring to live in a rather organized form of chaos. Albus, on the other hand, was strictly organized. Newt refused to leave any kind of mess in Albus's space.

The exception was the bedside table on what had become Newt's side of the bed. There were always arrays of gadgets, knickknacks, tools, feed pellets for some creature or another, vials of venom and anti-venoms, and most importantly, notes. Books and scrolls, parchments, loose pages of any kind of paper imaginable, all detailing various aspects of the creatures Newt was most currently studying. The writing was legible but plain, as though the writer had no time for perfection, but less time for deciphering untidy scrawl later when the notes were to be gone over.

Depositing a couple of things on said bedside table, Newt had a sheepish expression as he slid under the covers to lay on his side facing Albus.

"Last I heard from you was you would be home for supper." Albus was far from upset and Newt was well aware of that fact. It was just as often that it was Albus getting carried away with his own work, students, colleagues etc. Newt pulled the covers tighter around his chin and buried his head down towards his chest. The blanket did a good job attempting to cover his guilty expression. Albus just happened to know him well enough to know it was there anyway.

"It's alright, dearest." A light blush had started on Newt's cheeks as Albus reached a hand out to pull the blanket down a bit. "So tell me. What was it this time? A new creature? A sick one?" Unable to stop himself, his hand brushed against that faintly flushed cheek, feeling the added heat from Newt's embarrassment. Unnecessary for him to feel, but overwhelmingly charming in Albus' mind.

Newt nuzzled his cheek into the gentle touch. He launched into an explanation of a lead on a trader who was potentially involved in an illegal unicorn breeding outfit that had surfaced. Newt had found several specimens that needed tending to immediately. In the end he concluded they would survive, although he was uncertain how well they would thrive if released into the wild.

The sadness in Newt's voice nearly wounded Albus every time he heard it. There was genuine horror at the thought of any creature being kept long term inside his case or even his home menagerie. Artificial environments were a close second when rehabilitating the creatures but they were still second place to their natural habitats.

"Perhaps if they are from the area, they may be released into the Forbidden Forest?" Albus suggested. He was an intelligent man, an experienced wizard, and he listened intently any time his lover spoke of his beloved creatures. He was aware there were different breeds compatible with different areas in the world, but if he could offer even the simplest of solutions to ease a bit of Newt's troubled mind, he would do exactly that. "You know, we have encountered unicorns there before. It's not quite throwing them back into the wild. You could monitor them, intervene if necessary. A compromise between keeping them in captivity and releasing them to be truly on their own?"

Newt's eyes had narrowed in consideration while Albus explained, mind turning over the scenario being presented to him. Slowly coming to the conclusion that it just might be the answer he hadn't dared to hope for, a smile slowly appeared on his face. A hand came up from under the covers to grasp at Albus' hand, bringing it in to his lips to press a kiss to the open palm.

"That would be perfect." Came the muffled reply, lips still pressed to Albus' skin, moving up to his wrist.

Newt's breath against his pulse point sent a chill up Albus' spine. Theirs was not a relationship based on the physical, but they still managed to slip bits of it in here and there. Rarely, though, was Newt behind it. It made times like tonight that much more exciting for Albus.

Newt was hardly a tactile being. With Albus was the exception. There had been a time he didn't like being touched at all. It had taken a lot for him to get to the point where he welcomed the other man's touch. And Albus treasured both the sheer trust it had taken as well as every memory from the time they took getting there.

Being one of few that such an exquisite man was comfortable with was an exhilarating feeling. Watching, there was a glimmer in Newt's eye as he continued pressing small kisses to the hand he was still clutching: the palm, down each finger, and back up to the inside of the wrist. Albus took a shuddering breath in, trying not to allow himself to get carried away so quickly. But, Merlin, it just struck him right in the gut every time. The tenderness, the trust, the pureness of their desire.

"Dearest," Albus began, gentling his tone intentionally so as not to startle his lover with the arousal simmering just below the surface. "You know what you're doing to me now, yes?" He drew the young man closer, his eagerness pressing tightly between their bodies. He tucked his face into Newt's neck to stifle the groan as he felt his lover's arousal pressing back.

That was a good sign.

There were times Newt seemed to forget himself, his own innocent desires for touch coming across as possibly something more to Albus. Not usually when it was as overtly intimate as this, but Albus had learned the need to clarify his intent early on in their physical encounters. Feeling Newt grind against him, the feeling went straight to turn off the concerned part of his brain.

"If this-" Newt punctuated his words with a strong, slow roll of his hips into Albus's, cocks pressed flush together, "is what I'm doing to you, then-uh, yes. I'm doing- ah- exactly what I meant to do to you." Newt let small noises escape his lips, further inflaming Albus's suddenly desperate need for the younger man.

Albus ground his hips forward into Newt's, using the motion as a distraction to scoop his arm under Newt's back and pull him flat to his back. The older man used his body to press Newt to the mattress, leaning in to breathe against his ear, whispering in a low voice "Then, my love, I hope you're prepared for this to be a long night." 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as Newt's plan to make things up to his lover quickly change to Albus showing Newt just how happy he is with things exactly as they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got back to this faster than I anticipated. Hope it goes smoothly, I had like, three things going on while writing this and one of them was making supper and the other was watching that damn pope show that Jude Law is in that I hate because I am way more into it than I have any reason to be.
> 
> I will probably go back through and edit this better in the next few days to work out some kinks hopefully. But, as always with my writing, it is damn near 2:30 am when I am posting this so...I will definitely come back to it.
> 
> Sorry for rambling...Enjoy!

Newt felt his cheeks burn as Albus removed his night shirt. He was still so very innocent in these things. He had planned on getting into bed with Albus and, in his head at least, waking him up with gentle touches and kisses pressed everywhere here could reach.

The problem always occurred somewhere between the ideas forming in his head and his body actually following though. Albus was far more experienced than Newt, and he couldn't help but remember that any time he tried to be seductive.

The mere thought of trying to initiate sex usually sent all the blood in his body rushing; half up to color his face and neck bright, crimson, half to his groin as if to advertise where his thoughts had drifted.

Fortunately, Albus seemed to have no such hangups. Tonight was a good example. When all Newt could manage to do was run his lips shyly over the palm and fingers that had touched his face, Albus had been extremely receptive to the attention and helped Newt to take it that step further.

Hearing his partner ask beforehand made Newt feel so much more certain. Pressing them closer together, Newt could feel the extent of what Albus was offering.

And this time, he absolutely wanted it.

Feeling Albus above him, pressing him into the mattress, Newt instantly relaxed. "An even longer night you mean." Newt corrected with a tiny quirk to his lips.

Albus raised good head from where he was leaving hot kisses on Newt's neck and looked over at the clock on his bedside table.

3:17 am.

Chuckling, Albus conceded. "Yes, dearest." Quickly finding where he left off with his kisses, he continues his work. To hopefully turn the other man's mind off enough he won't be able to notice such mundane things as the time.

"Although," he murmured, lips still trailing over skin, hand reaching down to take off first Newt's underwear and then his own, "if you'd been home, it wouldn't have been such a long night for you."

He felt Newt tense against him, and not in the good way. Ah, so that was it.

Dragging himself away from the collar bone he had reached on his journey downwards, he glanced at Newt's face. As he suspected, the redhead's eyes were averted. He had caught the tail end of the head turning away from him.

That wouldn't do at all.

He knew Newt, prided himself on always being closer to him than most. Even when Newt had been a student of his, they had always gotten on like a house on fire, right from the start.

He'd found little eleven year old Newt and his inability to change any aspect of himself to better fit in with his peers impossible charming. Upon further acquaintance, Albus had established it wasn't an inability, but rather a refusal to try.

That only made the man grow more fond of him.

So Albus knew well enough what that tensing meant. He knew what that refusal to meet his eye signified in his young lover's brain. They had been in variations of this situation more than a few times by now.

Guilt.

Of course Newt felt guilty. This was nothing new. Fortunately, Albus had a good idea of how to handle it from here. As long as he knew what he was up against, he could fight it. Help Newt to fight it.

He felt bad for saying something that he knew could make Newt feel badly, but he had to know. And now he did, he was going to set his love straight.

"Newt." No response from the man. "Newton, my love." The head turned further into the pillow under it. His fingers trailed from where they had been running along Newt's side to drift over his shoulder, his neck, up to trace his jaw, gently guiding him to face Albus again. "Speak to me, dearest." He let his hand rest there, palm against that rosy cheek.

Newt somehow managed to avert his eyes, even while facing the older man directly. Albus ducked his head to the side to come into Newt's eye line. Newt seemed alarmed at the intensity behind his lover's eyes, how determined he was to look Newt in the eye. Newt let his mouth open, but the only thing that came out was, "And say what?" He closed his mouth and gave a small smile, as if to reassure.

Albus was ready for this attempt to dissuade his curiosities. His reply came readily, "Whatever it is that has this look on your face when you should be much more relaxed." He leaned back in towards Newt, lips ghosting over his. "More...interested in what I am doing to you," he breathed without moving away.

He continued pressing kisses to Newt's face, along his jawline, leaving his lips free to form an answer when he was ready. He felt the jaw beneath his lips open and close several times before hearing a soft, "...I'm sorry." Barely a whisper, but there it was.

The problem had been laid out for him. Now he could fix it.

"What are you sorry for exactly, my love?" Kisses down along Newt's hairline, over his temple, along one sharp cheekbone. "For doing your job? Spectacularly, I might add?" Teasing over his lips but not stopping, continuing over the other cheekbone, all the way down to his ear. Pausing there, Albus breathed praise in his love's ear, "You take such wonderful care of your creatures, dearest." Taking the earlobe in his mouth, he felt the shudder, even if he couldn't see it. "May I now have the honor of taking care of you?"

He bit lightly on the earlobe still right under his mouth. Newt let out a breathy sound somewhere close to a moan. Albus smiled, here was some progress. "Come now, all those words, I'm sure you can come up with a better answer than that." Albus moved down a bit to kiss then bite at Newt's neck. The groan he let out went straight to Albus's cock, reminding him exactly how turned on he was, even from the little they had done so far. "That sounds rather enthusiastic, but you know the rules. I am afraid I require something more verbal." Another bite, sucking a bit for good measure, just above where a collar would sit. "Your explicit consent."

Albus smirked as Newt drew in a gasp of breath. "Yes, sir! Please, Professor..." Newt's hips came up off the bed as Albus latched firmly onto that same spot, knowing exactly what it did. High enough that when he left his mark, it would be visible even when fully clothed.

Newt, who had always been an outsider, at times by his own choosing, relished the reminder of having someone with whom he could belong. Albus loved the reminder that he had finally found someone he could love that loved him equally in return.

"Now," Albus said, lifting to move to a new place, holding himself above Newt again, keeping his weight off of the other man for the moment. "What was it you were sorry for, my dear?" If making Newt focus on something he hadn't expressly chosen to focus on was a challenge under normal circumstances, this was going to be a whole new level. Fortunately, Albus has always been rather exceptional.

"You wa-waited for me all evening. We were supp-osed to have dinner and-and I never even sent you an owl telling you otherwise." Newt stammered out between gasps, all while canting his hips, moving as if he had a chance of reaching his partner's body. Albus had a firm grip on his waist, stopping him from getting the friction he so desperately wanted. 

Newt's groan of frustration was only half truth. Albus knew he loved the firmness with which he was handled on nights like this. Albus started in on Newt's collarbone again, free hand traveling up his torso and reaching to play with a nipple. Pinching, Albus pulled away and said, "A mistake I am also guilty of. Far more often than you, in fact." A sharp bite right on the muscle below the collarbone and a yelp followed by a moan from that gorgeous mouth. "And what is it you always tell me when I do?" Lowering his head back down, his mouth found the other nipple, his tongue laving over the small bud for a moment.

When he received no answer, he sucked, hard.

Newt shouted. Having found his voice, he spoke quickly, as if fearing his ability to get the words out otherwise. "That your job is a part of who you are and there is no way I could ever be angry or upset with you for doing something that makes you...you." He finished slowly, as though he knew any argument of his would be invalid after admitting that.

"Now there is my brilliant student." Newt's hips gave a small twitch upwards at the praise. "And my ever understanding love." Albus switched his mouth over to the other nipple. "And the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. Although, that isn't the important bit here. Still, it's worth mentioning, don't you agree?"

Newt, having heard the inflection of the question, though likely not understanding the actual content, responded with "Yes! Yes, sir! Yes!" Although, Albus thinks, that may have to do with his resumed attention on Newt's nipples, and less to do with the question at all.

He supposes he will let that slide. Plenty of time to shower his Newton with compliments later when he has better focus.

Albus rewards the agreement anyway. He settles himself atop Newt's body again, touching from chest to hip, one knee slotted between his thighs, pressing down on him again. His breath rushes out from his lungs, partially from the weight reappearing so abruptly, partially from the sudden contact on his aching erection. 

His hips jerk, now that he's able to move freely, and he ends up rutting against Albus's thigh. Albus, usually very controlled, is struggling. He feels Newt shifting against him, his cock pressed into Newt's hip, tight between their bodies. He groans, then clenches his jaw. He has one more point he needs to prove before he gives in to the pleasure so readily presenting itself to him.

"So, tell me again, my love," Albus stops to drop his head and thrust against the warm body below him for a moment. "Why were you late tonight?" He buries his face in Newt's neck, mouth latching on again to suck another mark into the pale skin.

Newt had been letting out near constant breathy moans. His brow furrows, trying to concentrate on the question posed to him. "I was- was treating a fa-family of unico-orns," he paused as Albus rolled his hips grinding them together even more tightly, effectively distracting the other man, as he let out a long "ooohhhh" sound at the heavenly feeling.

"And?" Usually Albus would've been much more articulate, but like his lover, was having trouble finding the concentration to pick words right now. He paused to allow Newt to get back on track.

"And I- I couldn't- I couldn't just leave them! Don't stop!" Newt exclaimed jerking his hips to try getting the friction back but Albus was still pressed firmly against him, effectively stilling his movements with his body weight alone.

"Why?" Albus gave one sharp thrust against Newt, rewarding the conviction in his tone, whether he meant it that way or was just losing patience as quickly as Albus, it was an improvement from the guilt he had been projecting earlier.

"Because they were helpless! They were being mistreated and I can't just leave them without helping them, offering them some sort of kindness and making sure they have at least one friend who they know will look after them and you can't expect me not to!" Newt blurted out in a single breath. Ah, yes. There it was.

So there was some residual fear that Albus would try to change Newt. Just like everyone had his whole life. Of course there was. Albus could have smacked himself for not seeing it coming from miles away. It was so obvious.

"Now you listen to me Newton Scamander." Albus turned Newt's face from where he had tried to bury it in the pillow again and made him face straight ahead. Once he looked up Albus continued. "You are absolutely perfect just exactly the way you are. I happen to be in love with exactly the person that stays to help any ill or injured creature in his path. I've known that's who you are since you were eleven years old. And I have never wanted you to change a single thing about you. Do you understand?"

Newt nodded so Albus continued, "There is no reason to feel guilty about such a thing, ever. Not with me. No need to apologize, or make it up to me, or even let the thought cross your mind that I might be upset by something that, as you said, makes you you. Is that clear?"

Newt looked suddenly sheepish. It could have been at the bold declaration. They have traded 'I love you's' before, but this intensity, coupled with the intimacy of the moment made this seem much more serious. But something told Albus there was something more to it.

"Newt," Albus took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. This conversation was about to take an even more serious turn and he hated himself just a little bit for how he considered just continuing without asking the question. "Did you start this," to illustrate what he was referring to, he gave a shallow thrust of his hips, causing both men to breath out, one low, the other high, "because you felt guilty?'

Newt closed his eyes tight, like a child who thinks they can hide by not being able to see whoever they're hiding from. 

"Sweetheart," Albus started, palm cupping Newt's cheek, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. "Dearest, is this something you want?" This conversation was physically paining Albus. The thought he could have let it go even this far not realizing...

"Wha-yes! Albus, no, yes, of course I want this!" Newt sounded panicked trying to reassure the older man he was alright. "I'm fine, love. I felt- yes, guilty. Yes, I started it because I wanted to make it up to you, but, I didn't even really start it, I'm so awful at starting anything. I was going to try to but then you were awake and I was nervous and then you started it and then it wasn't about that at all! I promise, I want this."

Albus looked into Newt's eyes for a long moment, then slowly leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss started out as reassurance, for both of them, and stayed that way for a long while. Slowly, though, it became needy, desperate until eventually their hips were once again moving in sync, rolling and thrusting against each other, pressing as close as the two could get.

Albus let out a long groan into Newt's mouth and pulled back. "Are you sure?" He had to make sure one more time, before he truly lost control.

"Nnngg, yes! Please..." and that was all he got out before Albus was recapturing his mouth, tongue delving deep while he summoned the lube from the bedside table. Two fingers dipped into the jar, then found Newt's hole, stroking it for a minute to relax him before pressing in.

The stretch was intense but so were all of the feelings running through Newt's body, so it seemed oddly fitting. Albus pressed further and spread his fingers, working the muscle to get it to relax further. He felt along the walls, searching. Newt gasped and threw his head back against the pillow and Albus knew he found it. He groaned as the arch to Newt's back pressed him further against his throbbing cock.

Adding another finger, he quickly made sure Newt was ready for him, paying special attention to that place that had Newt practically screaming. Finally, he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up outside of Newt, head of his cock just catching on his rim, knowing what was waiting for him.

Slowly, he pushed in, earning a long drawn out moan from Newt, and he didn't stop until he couldn't get any closer to the younger man. He stopped and gave them both a moment to breathe. Newt, to adjust and himself, so he could calm down just a bit.

After a moment, Newt's hips started twitching of their own accord, imitating the deep thrusts Albus began just moment later. Newt alternated between soft moans and what sounded like the breath being punched out of him as Albus thrust hard into the welcoming heat. Albus, grunting, angled his hips so he could hit that spot inside Newt that would make him scream.

When he found it, Newt did in fact scream, throat closing off quickly leaving his mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy. Albus wrapped his hand around Newt's cock, flushed deep red from arousal and neglect. It took not more than a minute and Newt was coming, writhing against the pillow and sheets, rocking between the hand around him and the cock inside him.

Feeling the tensing of the walls around him Albus didn't have a prayer of holding off much longer. Moments after Newt, Albus thrust deep one, two, three times then froze as he came buried inside his lover, his love.

The two stayed in their embrace, Albus braced above Newt, both panting and satisfied in a way that didn't just come from the amazing sex.

Finally, Albus rolled off of Newt, only to pull Newt along so he was sprawled halfway on Albus's chest. He stroked the unruly curls, sweaty but endearing. "I love you, you realize that, don't you?" he asked softly. "You, and everything that comes with it."

Newt, whose face had slowly been losing it's color, flushed bright red again. Albus could feel the heat of it on his chest and grinned and Newt answered, in a voice more certain than Albus could've hoped for, "I do. Or I'm starting to..."

And then, because he wouldn't be Newt if he weren't so charmingly shy about any sort of kindness or compliments directed towards him, he burrowed his head into Albus's chest and kissed him right above his heart, saying, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay. It was not quite what I had in mind but I think it worked out just as well. Because I don't control my writing, it controls me. Oops.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are what keep writers going! Let me know what you think! I'm really new to writing sex so any feedback is wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments give writers life!


End file.
